You Were Born This Way
by ImpossibleDontExist
Summary: Finn et Rachel Hudson expliquent à leur fille comment son parrain a aidé à sa mise au monde.


**Disclaimer : Glee appartient à RIB.**

* * *

- MAMAN ! PAPA ! fit une petite brune en bondissant vers ses parents assis sur le sofa.

Effectivement, Rachel Berry-Hudson était bien enfouie dans les bras de son mari qui caressait ses cheveux d'un geste tendre. Elle releva la tête souriante face à sa fille.

- Oui ma puce ? fit Rachel

- Comment toi et maman vous êtes tombés amoureux ? demanda la petite Dianna

Finn rigola en attirant sa fille sur ses genoux aux côtés de sa mère. L'ancien quaterback était attendri par la question de sa fille tout comme sa mère qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- C'est une bonne question ma chérie, commença son père, en faites j'ai rencontré ta maman au lycée. Je ne la connaissais pas encore et au début j'étais amoureux de ta tante Quinn

- Vooouuuuuuiii c'est vrai ? Tu sortais avec tante Quinnie ?

- C'est ça, continua Rachel, d'ailleurs moi et ta tante on ne s'entendait pas bien car j'étais déjà très amoureuse de ton papa

- On peut dire que j'ai été idiot de ne pas m'en rendre compte, dit Finn en souriant tendrement à sa femme

- Je ne vais pas dire le contraire, rigola Rachel

- Et après ? fit Dianna impatiente, tu es tombé amoureux de maman ?

- Oui, très amoureux même... Et par la suite on est resté ensembles pendant toutes nos années lycées et on s'est mariés plus tard...

- Et moi ? Zeu suis arrivé comment ?

- Tu sais ma chérie, si tu es là c'est en particulier grâce à ton tonton Kurt, dit sa mère

- Pourquoi ? demanda la fillette

- Et bien, tu le sais, ton parrain et toi vous êtes nés le même jour

- Ouais, et c'est chouette quand on le fête ensembleuh !

- Mais c'est aussi plus que ça ma chérie, dit Finn

- C'est une très longue histoire...

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**Flashback d'i ans...**_

Rachel était enceinte de maintenant huit mois et demi et étaient chez elle dans son appartement à New York, en compagnie de Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Quinn et Mercedes. Les six amis avaient décidé de rester une soirée ensembles pour fêter l'anniversaire de Kurt. Tout le monde était surtout autour de la jeune diva pour sentir les quelques coups du bébé.

- Alors vous avez déjà décidé de quelques prénoms avec Finn ? demanda Quinn

- Oui, on a eu quelques idées mais on hésite encore, répondit Rachel, une main sur son ventre très rond

- Laisse-moi deviner, fit Santana, il a voulu l'appeler par un nom de joueur de foot !

- Et bien, je ne pense pas que ce serait un nom très approprié pour une petite fille...

- Quoi ? dit Mercedes le regard brillant

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise, donc je pense que je peux vous l'annoncer... J'attends une fille ! annonca Rachel émerveillée

- C'est super ! s'exclama Kurt, je vais pouvoir t'aider à faire la garde-robe de cette merveille

- Hey ! Il ne faut pas oublier non plus mes talents pour la mode, remarqua Mercedes

- Bien sûr ma belle, tu vas voir Rach', moi et Mercedes on va faire de votre fille une vraie beauté

- Je ne m'inquiète pas dans ce cas, rit la jeune fille presque maman

- On pourrait aussi l'habiller en fée ou en licorne non ? demanda innocemment Brittany

Santana lui prit la main, d'un geste attendri par sa petite-amie depuis maintenant quatre ans.

- Bien sûr Britt', assura Rachel avec un sourire envers son amie

Tout le monde rigola et une ambiance de fête règnait dans l'appartement. Il y avait de la musique, les filles dansaient et certaines buvaient quelques verres pour fêter l'anniversaire du châtain. Ce dernier alla justement s'asseoir près de sa meilleure amie qui ne faisait pas de trop gros mouvements et qui ne buvaient pas à cause de sa grossesse.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Kurt

- C'est plutôt à toi que je demande ça, c'est quand même ton anniversaire, lui répondit la brune

- Je suis vraiment content, on passe une bonne soirée et d'après Blaine, ce match de foot est très intéressant...

- Les hommes quand même ! Nous planter là juste pour un match, dit Rachel exaspérée

- Que veux-tu ? On les aime comme ça

- Au point où j'en suis, je suis un peu obligée, dit Rachel en caressant son ventre

Les deux divas rigolèrent et parlèrent encore un moment. Les filles s'amusaient toujours autant et il n'y avait aucun ennui pour l'instant.

Pourtant, quand Rachel voulut se pencher pour prendre son verre de coca, elle se fit mal à la hanche et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Kurt la rattrapa à tant et Rachel venait de lâcher un cri strident. Mercedes éteignit la musique et toute la petite bande se rassembla près de la jeune fille qui se redressait à l'aide de son meilleur ami.

- Rachel tout va bien ? fit Quinn inquiète

- Faites la s'asseoir, fit Santana

La brune se tenait le ventre souffrant légèrement quand elle ouvrit les yeux subitement.

- Je... Je... Je viens de perdre les eaux ! s'écria-t-elle

A partir de ce moment, ce fut la panique et tout le monde se rassemblait autour de la future maman qui était allongée sur le canapé. Santana appela Finn et les autres pour les prévenir (en gueulant pratiquement en espagnol), Kurt lui appelait les urgences et Brittany courait partout en criant : La licorne arrive, la licorne arrive ! Quinn et Mercedes quant à elle restaient auprès de Rachel qui avait de plus en plus mal.

- AAH ! J'ai mal ! cria-t-elle

- Elle a ses premières contractions, il faut faire quelque chose ! dit Quinn

- Les hôpitaux ne répondent pas ! Elle va accoucher merde ! dit Kurt qui commençait à s'acharner sur son téléphone

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? dit Mercedes qui serrait la main de Rachel

- On pourrait peut-être l'emmener en voiture, proposa Brittany

- Non Britt', avec les embouteillages à cette heure, on ne sera pas à l'heure à l'hosto

Rachel commençait à expirer bruyemment et Quinn essayait de la calmer ayant déjà vécu ça.

- Les gars je pense qu'il va falloir qu'elle accouche ici, fit Quinn

- Quoi ? s'exclama Santana effarée

- Quinn a raison, le temps qu'elle aille là-bas, les contractions seront déjà avancées et elle n'aura pas le temps pour une péridurale durant tout le travail, fit Kurt

- Kurt comment tu connais tout ça ? demanda Mercedes toujours en train de serrer la main de Rachel

- J'ai fait un stage d'infirmier une fois, j'avais lu la théorie des sages-femmes et tout ce qu'il fallait faire...

- Donc tu serais l'aider à accoucher ? demanda Brittany

- Je... Je sais pas, je me souviens encore de toute l'opération mais je sais pas si...

- Kurt ! cria presque Santana, notre meilleure amie est sur le point d'avoir sa fille maintenant alors tu dois la faire accoucher

Tout le monde regardait le seul homme de la petite bande qui était presque perdu. Il se ressaisit cependant et prit le contrôle des opérations.

- Bon d'accord ! Santana essaye de trouver des serviettes et des essuis maintenant ! Mercedes et Brittany allongez Rachel et Quinn, je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour m'aider donc restes ici pour pouvoir l'aider !

Tout le monde fit ce que demanda le jeune homme qui essayait de se préparer mentalement au fait qu'il va devoir faire venir au monde la fille de son demi-frère et de sa meilleure amie. Santana arriva rapidement avec les serviettes et prévient que Finn et les autres allaient arriver. Rachel eut une contraction au même moment.

- AAAAH ! Putain je crève, j'en peux plus ! hurla Rachel qui haletait

- Rachel calme toi, il faut que tu respires, lui dit calmement Quinn

Tout le monde était rassemblé auprès de Rachel qui ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde pour assister à son accouchement. Elle souffrait et savait que c'était le moment.

Kurt lui disait tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour ne pas qu'elle soit trop affaiblie tandis que les autres l'encouragaient et lui tenaient la main. Kurt examina entre les jambes de la jeune fille.

- Rachel, tu es dilatée alors il va falloir que tu pousses maintenant !

- Je... Je vais pas y arriver, disait-elle à bout de souffle

- Tu peux le faire Rachel, vas-y ! dit Mercedes

- Allez à trois ! Un, deux, trois... POUSSE ! cria Kurt

Rachel se mit alors à pousser de toutes ses forces et criait en même temps. Elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais autant utiliser ses cordes vocales qu'en ce moment. Au bout d'un moment, elle arrêta de pousser.

- Oh mon dieu, y a une tête ! s'exclama Santana

- On est y presque, continua Kurt la tête entre les jambes de Rachel, allez 1, 2, 3... Pousse Rachel !

Il y avait énormément de cris en plus de ceux de Rachel qui poussait le mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, des cris de bébés cette fois-ci retentirent dans la pièce. Kurt coupa le cordon ombilical et enveloppa le nouveau-né dans des serviettes.

Tout le monde était soulagé et maintenant émerveillé devant cette adorable petite frimousse qui poussait ses premiers pleurs.

- Elle est juste trop belle ! s'écria Brittany

- Regardez-moi ces jolis petits cheveux bruns, fit Mercedes

Rachel était toujours allongé, essouflée et en sueur et Kurt lui tendit son bébé.

- Coucou toi... Ma chérie, tu es magnifique. Je te promets que ton papa et moi on va bien prendre soin de toi, fit Rachel en regardant sa fille pour la première fois.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son meilleur ami, qui venait sûrement de faire le plus grand exploit de sa vie.

- Merci Kurt... Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te suis reconnaissant, lui dit Rachel, alors que son bébé commençait à se calmer.

Le jeune homme sourit à sa meilleure amie, ému d'avoir pu assister à ce moment important.

- Dites, ça veut dire que c'est aussi son anniversaire ? demanda innocemment Brittany tandis que tout le monde rit à la remarque de la jeune blonde.

OoOoOoOoO

Peu après, les ambulances arrivèrent enfin et emmenèrent Rachel et son bébé à l'hôpital pour mettre son bébé en soins. Finn et les garçons étaient arrivés également. Dès que Finn avait pris son bébé dans ses bras, il se promit de toujours être là pour elle et de l'aimer plus que tout.

C'est ainsi qu'est née Dianna Christopher Hudson.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

- Waouuuuh, elle est couuul cette histoire, fit la petite Dianna contente d'avoir entendu l'origine de sa naissance.

- On pourra te la raconter une autre fois encore ma puce, mais là tu dois aller te coucher, fit Rachel

- D'accourd, bisous maman et papa ! répondit-elle en faisant un câlin à ses parents avant d'accourir jusqu'à sa chambre

Le couple encore sur le canapé regarda la petite brune gambader toute souriante et ils se sourirent tendrement.

Rachel n'oubliera jamais ce que Kurt a pu faire pour elle. Parce que maintenant elle a une ravissante petite fille avec l'homme qu'elle aime, grâce à lui.

FIN.

Voili, voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai eu cette idée sur un coup de tête et j'espère l'avoir bien écrit. J'aime beaucoup le Finchel et le HummelBerry (MAIS LE KLAINE EST ROI!). Laissez moi des reviews.

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


End file.
